


About Time

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: Marcus is surprised to discover the rumours are true.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for mixandmatch100 Prompt #04: Enchanted Stairwell

“Flint.”

“Fuck off, Wood.”

“Gladly. Get out of my way.”

Marcus glanced around, taking in the small stairwell the two of them stood facing each other in. He hadn’t believed the recent rumours that someone had enchanted this stairwell so that if you entered it at the same time as someone else, you were connected for the day but, considering the way his blood was rushing south at the thought of having to squeeze past Wood in such close proximity, he was becoming a believer. He crossed his arms across his chest.

“Move.”

Wood crossed his own arms. “No.”

“‘No’?”

“Not simple enough for you?” Wood uncrossed his arms and took a step up. “Try this one, then: _make me_.”

Marcus couldn’t help the chuckle he gave in response. “You don’t want that.”

Wood stepped even closer. “Don’t tell me what I want, Flint.”

Taking a step down brought the two of them practically nose-to-nose. Marcus breathed in Wood’s unique scent.

“I know _exactly_ what you want, Wood.”

The soft click of the door went unnoticed as they moved closer.

“Told you that enchantment would work.”

“About time, too.”

Fred grinned at George as a faint groan sounded behind them.


End file.
